


Ocean gold

by Noxturnalfalcon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxturnalfalcon/pseuds/Noxturnalfalcon
Summary: Arthur has fallen for him, fallen deep into the ocean of his blue eyes.Meriln has fallen for him, his hair as gold as his crownThey've fallen for each other, but what will happen when ocean eyes turn to molten gold.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Ocean gold

**Author's Note:**

> hello my darlings, my name is Nox, and this is my first fic on ao3! I hope you enjoy it, its just a little thought i wrote after a dream that I had. I felt like it was a good first experiment  
> 

Arthur was in shock. The man he had fallen for had betrayed him. It started when the brilliant blue of Merilns eyes turned gold, magic. Merlin has magic.

Merlin was terrified. The man he had fallen in love with looked betrayed. It started when the beast swipped at the king's golden head. There was nothing merlin could do, he had to use magic.

Time stood still. The beast was dead. They were alone.

Suddenly, as if there his strings were cut , Merlin crumbled to his knees. Arthur surged forwad to catch him, it was thier base instinct to protect eachother.

" I'm sorry" Merlin whispered. "All I am is for you".

Without thinking Arthur took Merlins head in his hands and stared into his eyes. The calming ocean back to normal. And kissed him.


End file.
